Lily Evans Guide to Surviving Hogwarts
by WackyMaRy
Summary: Follow Lily Evans and Co. through an...interesting seventh year at Hogwarts, and read how Lily's guide obtained such strange rules.
1. The Rules

_**Lily Evans' Guide to Surviving Hogwarts**_

Rule 10: When lying about a secret relationship to others, try not to rant, stutter, make preposterous claims or get caught making out/kissing/holding hand – it usually gives the secret away and makes you look like an idiot

Rule 9: Do not – I repeat DO NOT – fall asleep in the common room, especially if you sleep talk. Chances are you will be pranked, be questioned in your sleep causing to to reveal your greatest secrets, or you'll end up doing that all on your own.

Rule 8: Do not join a sports team you do not want to join or do not like, be it for a guy, a dare, or anything. Chances are you'll regret is big time, especially if it's painful. This is more problematic if the team captain fancies you and will let you on the team even if you have to athletic ability of a slug.

Rule 7: Jumping in the lake in November? Yeah not a good idea. Save the swimming for before November since you're very likely to get a) sick, b) hypothermia, c) injured, or d) all three.

Rule 6: Never EVER partner with Sirius Black for a project worth your entire grade. It may seem fun, but it will result in many catastrophes, arguments, tears, and injuries. Plus is could potentially get him into fights with his mates, and you really don't want to be responsible for that.

Rule 5: While proclaiming your love for a boy make sure another one that fancies you and that is a good mate of your is not around the corner listening. It results in many rows and heartbreaking for both of you.

Rule 4: Yeah see that kid sitting behind you? It may appear that he's staring at you, but he's really staring at your best mate who's sits right in front of you. Get the facts straight before you make a fool of yourself.

Rule 3: Don t pass notes in class. Just...don't do it. Cant you just wait a little bit longer until your class is over to talk to your friends. Biggest issues with passing notes? Getting caught and having your note read aloud, or someone finding your note and publishing it for the whole school to read. Or both.

Rule 2: Try not to get overly stressed about anything. It doesn't matter what it is that causes your stress, but it will usually result in the same thing: insanity.

Rule 1: Never judge people before you really get to know them, and never reject the idea of them being your friend or more. You'll probably regret it later and you may miss out on a great new relationship.


	2. Chapter 1 The Arrival and Mishaps

Disclaimer: Hey, i do not own Harry Potter (obviously)

_Okay, So this is a new story I've been working on. The rules which is kind of like a little preview to the story is posted on the previous chapter. Please, tell me what you think of it!_

**Lily Evans Guide to Surviving Hogwarts: Chapter One - The Arrival and Mishaps  
**

_**Hogwarts Express**_

I ran through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ lugging my trunk behind me. I was entering my final year at Hogwarts, and I was already late, not to mention the fact that I was head girl. Great start to being one of the head students of the school, isn't it?

Almost everyone was aboard the train when I arrived. I tried to put my trunk onto the train, but I was failing miserably. I mean seriously, I couldn't even pick it up. The only reason I could get it here in the first place was because it was on wheels, but lifting it? Ha not going too well. I couldn't even find anyone to ask to help, and I heard the final whistle go off warning us to get on the train immediately.

Damn it.

Then, just when I thought I was completely screwed, I felt my trunk suddenly lift out of my hands, and was soon sitting safely and soundly on the Hogwarts express. I turned to face my savior...

...and felt the frown grow on my face.

Sirius Black.

Well, at least it wasn't Potter. I probably would have found the strength to pick my trunk back up and whack him over the head if it was Potter.

Sirius had a grin on his face, his black hair falling casually and gracefully over his gray eyes. He towered over me. "Evans! How's it going? How was your summer?" He said in a joyful tone.

"Black, as much as I'd like to sit here and exchange stories and gossip and whatnot, we kind of have a train to catch," I pointed out. If you hadn't noticed, I wasn't much of a fan of Sirius Black, unlike the rest of the female population of Hogwarts.

"Right you are, Evans, let's get you on the train, _then _we can chat," he said, practically forcing me onto the train. He started pushing my into the direction of the Marauders usual compartment, when I stopped and turned to face him.

"Sorry Black, as much as I'd like to stop and catch up with you and your fellow Marauders, I have my own friends to see and a heads meeting to go to."

I brushed past him in the opposite direction, but he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. His face was suddenly serious, "your head girl?"

"Yes," I simply said. I got worried when I saw a huge smile spread across his face and a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Your right, you should get to your friends, their probably worried you missed the train," he said, and with that he turned and made his way down the hallway.

With one last glance in his direction, I made my own way down the hallway, only to be interrupted again by his voice. "Oh and Evans? Have fun at your heads meeting, I think you'll be a great head girl," and with a final wink, he disappeared into the compartment on his right.

What the hell was that all about?

Shaking all thoughts of that strange conversation out of my head, I entered my friends compartment.

When I opened the door, my friends were all in their usual spots. Marley Manning was sprawled across the left seat, he hands behind he head. Clara Dubois was sitting on the floor, he head against Marley's seat, book in her hand.

"Hey Lils, thought you missed the train again," Marley teased. I rolled my eyes at her. Just because you miss the train _one time, _and you had to floo into Dumbledoor's office, your friends never let you live it down.

"Oh haha, very funny Marley," I said collapsing into the bench across from my friends.

"Well, _sorry,_ you never know, it could have happened again, You do have to work on your punctuality issues Lil, one day it's going to screw you over," Marley said.

My friends, Marley and Clara, no matter how much they teased me, were the best friends I could have asked for. Marley was the load one out of the group. She's athletic, crazy, flirty, outgoing, sociable, and popular. She had brown wavy hair, big chocolate brown eyes, and a tall curvy figure. She was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which is how she has also done the most unholy thing I could imagine: Befriending the marauders. She also knows how to charm the pants off of anyone I know (both metaphorically and literally). She has it all; looks, charm, and she's even sort of smart...sometimes.

Clara, was completely opposite. She was the quiet bookworm, with light blond straight hair, light blue eyes, and a small thin frame. She's the sensible one, our voice of reason. She keeps us under control and knows how to take care of us. Sometimes these traits can be a pain in the ass be we love her anyways. She's just so sweet, smart, and absolutely beautiful.

Then there was me, Lily Evans, the one in between. I was in no way as sociable or outgoing or athletic as Marley, or as smart and sweet and beautiful as Clara. I have auburn...not red...wavy hair, bright green eyes, and well...there's nothing to special about me. I wasn't incredibly beautiful or smart like Clara, or athletic and flirty like Marley. I'm just Lily, the kind of socially awkward, unobservant, slightly klutzy, punctually challenged girl just trying to make it through school. I was just...Lily.

"Anyway, what took you so long Lily?" Clara asked.

"Oh, long story, I'll explain later, but right now I have a heads meeting to attend."

"Oh have fun," Marley said, and I saw the same smile and twinkle on her face as Black's when I told him I was head girl. What is going on?

Without waiting to ask, I left the compartment and headed straight to the front of the train where the heads compartment was, putting their smiles in the back of my mind. It took barely any time to get there seeing as I was so close to the front of the train, and when I got there I'd put Black and Marley in the back of my mind. So when I opened the heads compartment door, the reaction I had was totally plausible.

When I opened the compartment door and saw James Potter, I promptly fainted in the doorway.

_**Later on the Hogwarts Express; Heads Compartment **_

"…and that concludes the meeting. Thank you, you can all head back to your compartments," James Potter said finishing off the heads meeting, as I sat shocked watching. He had just briefed the prefects on their roles for the year ALL BY HIMSELF…AND HE WAS COMPLETELY SERIOUS!

WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?

I awoke after fainting (plausible reaction), with a pounding headache. I guess I had hit my head on something as a fell, and let me tell you, it was SO BLOODY PAINFUL. This was why I couldn't help Potter with the meeting. I was too busy holding a freaking ice pack to my head.

What was worse was that the second I woke up, the first thing I saw was Potters face leaning over me. I was so freaked out I screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

"Lily calm down," he said. I looked around confused before the pain hit and I closed my eyes seeing as the light made it worse. I clutched at my head.

"She could have a concussion James; she hit her head pretty hard. You better have her sit down on the seat," I heard Remus say. I always liked him; sweet nice boy.

"Right," Potter said, and before I knew it I felt the ground below me disappear.

"AHHHHH!"

"Lily, be quiet before someone hears you and thinks something wrong," Potter said and put me down on the seat. Ah it was so comfy.

"Potter, I just fell and may possibly have a concussion, I think that counts as something being wrong," I tried to snap at him, but it came out as "Potter, mmmst fmm ann possby ha conncssss, mmmink at coonnns as sommeing bennnn wommmg."

"Come on Lily, here you go," he said and placed something cold on my head. I opened my eyes slowly and saw an icepack in his hand. I sighed and closed my eyes, loving the way the cold felt on my aching head, and then I remembered…

"Potter, we have to finish the meeting," I reminded him, my words more coherent now.

I saw his eyes widen, like he'd completely forgotten. Idiot. Then he stood up, handed me the ice pack, and said, "You stay there, I'll take care of it," and then he just conducted the entire meeting.

What the hell is happening to this world? I am so confused. Why wasn't he making stupid comments, or joking around, or being arrogant, or…flirting with me and asking me out (not that I'm complaining he's not)…this must be some sort of trick.

After he finished the meeting he sat down on the seat across from me and gave me a small smile.

"How's the head doing?"

I just stared.

"Um, Lily, are you ok?"

"The real question Potter is are YOU ok?"

He looked at me confused. "Why wouldn't I be ok, I didn't just faint and whack my head on the doorframe."

Oh so THAT'S why my head hurts so bloody much.

"Your acting odd," I told him. His smile fell slightly and he looked confused. Good, he should be just as confused as I am; it's not fair I'm the only confused one around here.

"Odd how?"

"You're just acting funny."

"Funny how?"

ARG! HE. IS. SO. FRUSTERATING.

"I DUNNO! OKAY! It's like you've been possessed by some sort of alternate universe James Potter. One that's ok and doesn't act like a complete prat and who doesn't flirt with me and ask me out," I burst out at him. Stupid mouth, it usually likes to speak without me giving it permission.

At this he looked more confused. "Do you want me to ask you out?"

How stupid could is this boy. I've been telling him no for years and he still things I want him to ask me out. "No of course not."

"Good, because no offense or anything Lily, but I just don't see you like that anymore," he said.

My head perked up. He couldn't have just said what I think he just said. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean I really thought it over, and I just don't feel anything for you anymore. But I hope we can try to be friends."

I looked at him skeptically, and I don't know what made me say it but, "I don't believe you completely, and friends is a bit of a stretch, but I'll try to be civil, hows that?"

"Good enough for me."

_**Heads Dorms**_

So I have some good news and some bad news. So the good news is it turns out I didn't have a concussion. The bad news? Yeah being civil to Potter isn't going too well.

So skipping over the rest of the train ride, me hexing both Marley and Sirius Black for not telling me about Potter being head boy, the welcome back feast, etc. We arrive in my new dorms; the head dorm. These dormitories I would have to share with Potter, and no matter how nice and spacious they were, It doesn't make up for that small problem.

So this is where our little problem began. McGonagall showed us to our heads dorms, and then it was time to chose a password. Me being the selfless civil person that I am, I let Potter chose. He of course, chose _Quidditch, _which I scoffed at. We entered the dorms, looked around, it was nice. There was a common room, a bedroom for each of us, and then we arrived at...

"A _shared _washroom_?!" _ I cried. "Is Dumbledoor _mad?!"_

"Hey it's not that bad," Potter said, trying to make it seem better. But really...it was just bad and there was nothing either of us could do about it.

"And I was so looking forward to just taking a nice bubble bath..." I said trailing off, imagining how great it would feel right now to be in the bath.

"Don't let me stop you Lily, go ahead," he said. I looked at him skeptically; I didn't trust that he wouldn't try and walk in and try to look at me naked. "I promise I won't come in here. See look, i'm going, and you can even lock the door," he said, heading towards the door. He gave me one last look as he closed the door behind me, leaving me alone in the bathroom.

I locked the door and slipped out of my robes. Filling the bath with warm water and bubbles, I slowly slipped into the tub. After washing up, I relaxed into the tub and closed my eyes. I have a feeling this is going to be a common activity, seeing as I think i'll be quite stressed this year, especially since Potter's head boy. Though, he hasn't been too bad so far; actually he's been quite decent, maybe even...

There was a noise on the other side of the room, and my eyes shot open. However, seeing what was going on over there, I let out a scream and closed my eyes. "_Black! Why the bloody hell are you taking a piss in my bathroom?! Especially when I'm IN IT!?"_

Yes. Sirius Black was in my bathroom. While I was in the bath.

I was going to kill Potter.

"Lily Love, relax, it's not like I can see anything under those bubbles. Shame though, I'm sure it would be a lovely sight without them," Black said. I heard him flush the toilet and I opened my eyes to see him just standing there, smirk on his face.

"Black, if you don t get out of the bloody bathroom this instant, I _will _kill you, and it _will _be as excruciatingly painful as possible. _Do you Understand_?" I snapped. His eyes widened a bit but he didn't lose his cool.

"Yes ma'am," he said, and with a mock salute, he left the room.

Rage bubbling in me, I got out of the bath and put on my robe. Throwing open the door, I charged into Potter's room. I was surprised he was still asleep after all the yelling I just did, but he was sure to wake up now.

"JAMES POTTER! GET _UP _YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE!" I yelled ripping the sheets off his bed. He groaned and opened his eyes, looking at me in confusion.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh don't pull that crap on me James Potter. I want to know; WHY WAS SIRIUS BLACK IN _OUR _BATHROOM WHILE _I _WAS TAKING A BATH?!"

Potter looked shocked and confused. What. An. Idiot. "He what...?"

"He decided it would be a fine and dandy idea to go and take a piss while _I was in the bath!"_

Potter sat up, mumbling to himself. All I caught was "Padfoot...idiot...ruin things..."

I just stood there, arms crossed, looking at him expectantly for an answer.

"Look Lily, I had no idea he was going to-"

I scoffed, cutting him off, "Well of course he was going to, he's Sirius Black, this is the kind of thing he _does. _What I want to know is _why would you give him the password?!"_

_"_Lily, I didn't, I swear-"

"You know, just when I thought you'd changed, you go and do something idiotic again, and I'm sick of it. If your going to be an idiot, be an idiot _when I'm not around. _Or you know what, here's even better idea, I'll just never be around."

"No, Lily-"

"You and Black can have the common room, the bathroom, and even my bedroom, _all to yourself, _because I'm not going to stay here and have to live with you." I stormed towards the door and stepped outside.

"Lily wait..."

I slammed the door before I had to listen to one more word his. I grabbed a few things I'd need and left the head dorms, heading for Gryffindor common room.

You know, the only reason I think I'm this angry is because even though I didn't act like it, I kind of believed that he'd changed a little and that he was less of a arrogant jackass, but I guess I was wrong.

I pulled out a piece of parchment in my pocket with the list of passwords once I reached the Fat Lady, and muttered the Gryffindor password. As the portrait swung open, I began to realize how tired I really was, and that my eyes were closing slowly. I walked towards the girls staircase, but after taking one look at it, I knew I couldn't make it up there; I was getting tireder by the second. I looked around the common room and spotted...the couch! Perfect. I'll just sleep one the couch for tonight, and tomorrow I'll leave before anyone sees me up to the girls dormitories.

Tossing my stuff onto the floor, I collapsed down onto the couch. Within seconds I fell into a deep sleep, completely forgetting about the fact that I talk in my sleep. Nighty night.


	3. Chapter 2 A Strange Night and Boy Talk

_**Lily Evans' Guide to Surviving Hogwarts**_

_**Chapter 2 - A Strange Night and Boyfriend Talks****  
**_

_Sorry, this chapter is a lot shorter, and i wanted to keep going but i felt that was a good place to end the chapter. Please tell me what you think...the more reviews i get the more encouraged i am to write...honestly. Thanks!_

_**Gryffindor Common Room. **_

When I awoke the next morning, I felt sort of strange, almost as if someone was watching me. Imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes to see...

...half of Gryffindor house.

And they were watching me.

It was _kind of _creepy.

I yawned and sat up, stretching. They continued to stare. "Yes? Can I help you all with something?"

And they continued to stare.

"What?" I asked. More staring. Now they were really starting to piss me off.

"Ugh, whoop-dee-fucking-doo, there's a girl sleeping in the common room. Get over yourselves and just leave me the fuck alone," I said. As you may have noticed, I'm not the best morning person.

They still didn't move. That's it, I'm outta here.

I grabbed all my stuff which was still sprawled all around the ground around me from collapsing from exhaustion last night, and made my way up the girls staircase kicking a bunch of flyer's for Quidditch tryouts out of the way. Stupid Potter.

Marley and Clara were rooming with two other girls, Alice Prewitt and Jenna Reynolds, who were both very nice, but we just weren't friends with them. We'd never really gotten the chance to know them, but I'm sure they'd have no problem letting me room with them; we all got along fine.

However my spirits dropped when I reached their dorm.

There were only four beds in the room.

Bugger.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" Clara asked, coming out of the bathroom. Except for us the room was vacant of people. I turned to face her and she let out a small giggle.

"Um, if it's alright, I wanted to room with you guys for a while. My new room isn't exactly...pleasant," I said, wording it as best as possible.

"Oh no, what happened?" She asked, being her usual caring self. She sat down on what I assumed was her bed, and I followed suit.

"Let's just say it involves Black, me in the bath, and him in the bathroom," I said, my voice going deadpan as I recalled the memories of last night.

"_Lily!_ _Please _do not tell me you shagged Sirius Black, in the _bath tub _no less. I mean I expected more from you-"

"No, no, Clara I swear-"

"Whose talking about shagging Sirius Black in a bathtub?" Marley interrupted bounding up from the staircase and coming into the room.

"Lily," Clara stated simply.

Marley turned on me, seeming to suppress a giggle, an playful astonished look on her face. "Lily, I didn't think you had it in you (ha, what a great pun, I'm so funny). I heard about he pissing incident but did you really have to _shag _him afterwards, I mean _seriously-"_

"What?! How did you hear about that?" I questioned. There was no way in hell Potter would have been able to tell people so fast. Even_ Black_ couldn't have told people that fast.

"Oh," she said nonchalantly, "you were talking about it in your sleep. Everyone thought it was a brilliant story, but many are questioning if it really happened-"

"Oh no!" I cried. I'm am so stupid. I_ completely_ forgot last night that I sleep talk. Bugger. I don't even want to imagine how much I told everyone. I could have told people about my serious private secrets. No wonder everyone was crowded around me, I must have been like morning entertainment. Wait a minute...everyone including...

"MARLEY! Were you down there, _listening _to me tell private personal details to _half of Gryffindor!?"_

She suddenly looked very nervous. "Um, maybe, but really Lil, it was just a bit of fun."

"Ha fun? You think that's fun? Well I have something to tell you Marlene Manning-"

"_Distraction," _Clara suddenly yelled out. What the... "So Lily, I was wondering what happened yesterday before and on the train, and can you explain the rest of the Black/Potter story, please? I'd like to hear it."

I knew she was just trying to get me not to yell at Marley. She was just like that. and I could never say no to her when she was being so nice and sweet and sincere.

So I told them. Everything.

When I finished, they looked at each other, and then back at me.

"You know what you need Lily?" Marley asked me. I looked at her quizzically. "A distraction. Something, or some_one, _who can distract you from your frustrations. My recommendation; a boyfriend."

I laughed. I laughed so hard I nearly fell off the bed. I have no idea why I found this so funny, other then boyfriends and I don't work well together. I probably found it a lot funnier then it actually is seeing as I've been through a traumatic last 24 hours. "Are you crazy?"

"Actually Lily," Clara injected. "I think a boyfriend would be a great idea for you, and a perfect distraction."

I looked at them skeptically. "Okay, let's just say, _hypothetically, _I agreed to this boyfriend thing. First of all, who would want to go out with me?"

"Everyone," Clara and Marley said at the same time. Marley added an, "Your hot, smart, nice, and funny. Every guy would _kill _to go out with you."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay, ignoring _that _crazy point. Secondly, how does one go about getting a boyfriend. Does one just go out and _magically acquire_ one, or must one research and selectively chose and talk to them-"

"Easy. Flirt. Ask Out. Date. Boyfriend. Done. Any more questions or concerns?" Marley said.

I tried really hard to think of a problem, but I seriously couldn't. And that disappointed me.

"Do I really _have to?" _I whined. I really didn't need this right now.

"Yes, and I have the perfect guy in mind. Jacob Bancroft. He's hot, athletic, smart, funny...absolutely perfect," Marley added. Jacob...really?

"That's an excellent plan, and I have just the idea to make it happen," Clara said, and held up a crinkled up flyer that she retrieved off the floor. I took one good look at it and immediately protested.

A Gryffindor Quidditch tryout flyer.

No. Freaking. Way.

"No. Not Happening. I can't even _fly a broom, _let alone play _Quidditch," _I protested. I knew exactly what she meant by that poster. It was perfect. Jacob was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and if I were to try out, we would spend lots of time together and _voila_.Boyfriend.

But what they didn't sub into the equation was the fact that both Potter and Black were on the team, not to mention Potter was _captain. _That would be like my personal hell.

"Come on Lily, please?" Marley begged. They continued to beg me, even doing their best puppy dog pouts (and I must admit they got pretty tempting after a while). And as they did this, I made a pros and cons list.

Cons:

-Potter

-Black

-Working hard

-Having to do exercise

-Morning and other inconvenient time practices

-Potter

Pros:

-Potentially getting a boyfriends (I mean seriously, with all there nagging I've kind of warmed up to this idea of 'the boyfriend')

-Potentially getting a very _hot _boyfriends

-Learning something new

-Possibly getting into better shape

-Getting to spend more time with Marley

-Marley mentioned something having to do with possibly missing some classes

-Did I mention a hot boyfriend?

Alright then, it's settled.

"I'm going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," I announced. This made Clara and Marley happy, but what made them happier was when I said, "Marley, get your broom. Your going to begin to teach me how to ride."

Clara and Marley exchanged looks. "Right now?"

I looked confused. "Yes. I thought you wanted me to learn?"

"I...we _do. _It's just...well maybe you should go to the washroom," Marley said, and the two of them giggled. What's with this giggling. I'm very confused. Maybe...

...no...it better not be what I think it is....

Falling asleep in common room, crowds of people, giggling...

I ran into the bathroom and looked straight in the mirror and almost screamed.

My skin had turned bright purple while my hair had been dyed green. Actually, ignore that _almost screamed. _I most definitely _did _scream. A lot.

"So...not now then?" Marley yelled to me from the bedroom.

"Not now..." I said, trying to reverse the spells, but having it not work. This was bad. Fucking hell I looked like Barney. And I guarantee Jacob Bancroft doesn't like Barney. "_Definitely _not now."

* * *

_Ok so that was the chapter, i know there wasn't much Lily/James but trust me, i have much planned for them. Please tell me what you think. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 3 Quidditch Disasters

_Hey everyone, so here's chapter three. I appologize that the chapters are so short, i just keep getting to a certain point and stop and think to myself 'thats a great place to stop' and i stop. but i wish i could keep going but i felt like that would ruin it. Anyways, here's chapter three, and four is on the way soon, i promise, and it will be longer. Enjoy!_

_**Lily Evans Guide to Surviving Hogwarts**_

_Chapter 1 - Quidditch Disasters _

_**Quidditch Pitch **_

Later that day, when I was all decolorized (it eventually wore off…obviously the perpetrator didn't have the guts to make it last longer…or maybe just didn't know how too), Marley thought we should begin my Quidditch lessons. She was all pumped up and ready to go when she dragged me out to the field right after lunch, however the smile fell off her face when I told her my experience with Quidditch.

"You can't even _fly a broom_?" She practically yelled. She started pacing back and forth. "How am I supposed to get you ready for Quidditch tryouts, which happen to be in _two days_, if you can't even get on the _bloody broom?!" _

I tried to calm her down. "Look Marley, is not such a big deal, how hard can flying be?"

She froze on the spot and turned to look at me, her eyes wide. "Lily Evans…are you telling me you've never even _been on_ a broom before?"

"Well, no I haven't, I've never really seen any point to it before, and-"

"Oh bloody hell. What am I supposed to do with you Lily? Just miraculously teach you to fly _and _be good enough to get on the Quidditch team in _two days!"_

I tried to be encouraging. "Well, it'll be fine. You know how quick a learner I am and I've been to all the Quidditch games, even some of your practices, so really Marley, there's no need to worry. I'll be fine."

_**Later on the Quidditch Pitch**_

"I can't _do _this Marley. I. Hate. Flying!" I screamed as the broom once again crashed to the ground after getting a total of five feet off the ground. I got up and brushed the leaves off my clothes, and turned to Marley. "Let's just face is Marley, I just can't ride a broom. Let's just give up and come up with some other stupid plan to get me a boyfriend."

I started to leave the pitch, but Marley grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Lily, look, I _know _it's difficult, but you can't give up, you've made progress."

"Yes, progress. I can now get _off _the ground for a few seconds as opposed to two hours ago when it was like I was permanently stuck to the ground. "

Yes we've been at this for two hours.

I am officially pathetic.

"Just try a few more times. For me, please?" Marley pleaded.

I stared at her for a few seconds, before giving in. "Fine. But why do you care so much?"

She rolled her eyes. "Be_cause _silly Lily, it'll be good for you, we told you. Also, you actually _are _improving, and I'd love to have you on the team with me. It'd be like Marley/Lily bonding time."

I sighed and stared at the broom. I must have stared at that evil thing for a good five minutes before I finally brought myself to pick it back up. I mounted it, as Marley instructed, and kicked off the ground. Like all the other attempts, I felt my feet rise off the ground.

"Keep going Lily!" I heard Marley yell, and just then I realized how high up I was going. I was much higher then I'd been all afternoon, and I was heading straight for…

A goal post.

Lovely.

I tried to stop the broom, but the bloody thing had a tendency _never to listen to me. _I tried everything; pulling the broom up, try to go left, right, and just when I push the tip of the broom down, it decides to listen to me.

And I begin to go straight towards the ground.

"Lily!" I heard Marley yell, but there was another voice with her. A male one. I swiveled my head around to see stupid James Potter standing there, broom in his hand. But since I turned not only my head, but my body to look at him, I began spinning towards the ground.

Stupid Potter.

"Pull up!" I heard him yell at me.

No shit Sherlock, I think I would have thought to try that already.

"I _tried _that already!" I yelled back.

There was silence after that. I was almost at the ground, and I was speeding up. Thank god I was higher up when I started heading down, or I would have crashed by now.

I watched as the ground got closer. I was going to hit in 3…2....1…

…and I was suddenly yanked off my broom and onto another one, heading back towards Marley was standing…alone…

"_Potter! _What are you doing?!" I yelled at him, who currently was holding me around my waist.

"Saving you arse, which was milliseconds away from crashing into the ground," he yelled back.

We landed safely on the ground next to Marley, and without one glance back at Potter, I began to leave the field. "Lily?" Marley called after me. She, being the athletic girl she is, caught up with me in no time. "Lils, are you okay?"

I kept walking. "I'm fine."

"Lily!" Potter called after me. I sighed and turned around to glare at him.

"What do you _want _Potter?" I snapped.

"Well _Lily_ I actually came down here wondering why Marley had taken my spare broom, and thinking she'd come out to practice, I brought my broom to practice with her. But imagine my surprise to see _you _on my broom, about to crash into the ground."

I turned to face Marley. "I was using _Potter's _broom," and added in a muttered tone, "no wonder it never listened to me." Then a thought hit me. "I was _straddling _something_ he's _straddled_. _Now that's just_ disgusting."_

Marley laughed, and Potter rolled his eyes and sighed. "What is your _problem _Lily?" He asked, sounding tired and annoyed.

I froze and turned to look at him. "_My _problem?" I asked. I was about to continue but he cut me off.

"Yes your problem. All I've done since we got here—yesterday—is try to be nice to you, and you keep throwing it back in my face. I have not done one single bad thing to you, or have said one horrible thing to you…I even just saved you, and what do you do? First you yell at me, accuse me of doing things I didn't do, and storm away from me. So _yes, _I asked 'what is your problem?'"

I stared at him for a few moments, taking in what he said. And in a way, he was right. I was being a total bitch to him for no reason whatsoever. But this was _Potter _we're talking about, and considering my past with him, I continued to grasp at thin air.

"But…last night…with Black…he—"

"Probably guessed the password, seeing as it is _me _and the password is _Quidditch_," he said.

I heard Marley snort. "Stupidest password choice ever."

I ignored her and kept looking at Potter. "Look Potter—"

"And I am so damned tired of you calling me _Potter_. It's childish and immature, and I've done nothing to deserve it and you _know _it. I can see it on your face. I stopped calling you Evans over a year ago, so can't you use my first name, or do you not even know it?"

I glared at him momentarily before realizing I was about to apologize.

"Right, Po-_James_. I _am _sorry. I guess I'm so used to thinking you were so horrible and anytime you were nice to me it was a prank, that I never stopped to notice that this year you've changed. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions yesterday and I should have given you a chance. You more than anyone else know that my anger sometimes get's the better of me."

"That I do," he added, his face sporting a ghost of a smile.

"For future reference, you should know that I _have _realized you've changed, and I'll really try to not get angry over nothing, and I'll try to be friendlier with you," I said, and his smile grew.

"That's all I'm asking," he said, and then paused. "Actually, I also wanted to ask why you were out here in the first place."

I blushed slightly and Marley jumped in. "Lily here's going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Except…well she doesn't know how to fly yet."

He looked at me quizzically, and all I could respond with was, "that broom hates me."

He laughed and summoned his brooms over to us. Luckily the one I was flying hadn't attained any damage from the crash, which was a miracle because it was quite a crash.

"Mind if I help teach?" he asked.

Marley looked overjoyed. "Be my guest. Good luck James, you're going to need it with this one," she said, before running off the Quidditch pitch, leaving me alone with James.


	5. Chapter 4 Competitions and Confessions

_Hey everyone! Sorry It's been a while, I've been so swamped with exams and end of year celebrations and such that I've just not been on my computer in ages. I apologize again for the shortness of this chapter, however I have already started the next chapter and it's already longer then this and nowhere near done, so I promise I'll work on this. I hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think. Thanks!_

_**Lily Evans Guide to Surviving Hogwarts**_

_**Chapter Four - Competitions and Confessions  
**_

_**Seventh Year Girl's Dormitories **_

I walked into the girl's dormitory that night dirty and sore. I'd spend the entire day on the Quidditch Pitch with James, and after tons of work, I had to admit I was a fairly good flyer. I even got to practice Quidditch moves for a while. James told me that the only positions available were keeper and chaser, and since I'm not a fan of having to block moving targets with my body, I decided chaser would be the best choice.

I collapsed on Marley's bed, feeling all the muscles in my body tense up. Quidditch was hard work. This boyfriend thing better be worth it.

Seconds later, Marley came bounding into the room. "So...Spill! How was your afternoon with James?"

"It was fine Marley," I said.

"What'd you guys do?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, seeing as he was supposed to help me learn to fly...he taught me how to fly." Sometimes Marley was a tad bit slow.

"Right," she said giggling. "But I want details!"

Details? About what? Did she think we got caught up in the moment of the pain and frustration of flying, threw our brooms aside, and had mad unprotected sex?

Just so you know...we didn't. Not even close.

"So..." James Began awkwardly when Marley had left.

"So..." I said the same way.

"We should uh..." he said motioning to the brooms.

"Right, get started," I finished for him, and he nodded and held out a broom for me. My god was this awkward.

I grabbed the broom from his hand and began to mount it like I had done the previous thousand or so times. I was about to kick off when James cried, "wait. stop."

I looked at him puzzled. "You're mounting it all wrong," he told me.

"But Marley told me..." I said trailing off. If Marley had been the only reason that I couldn't get of the bloody ground I was going to kill her later.

He chuckled. This was no time for chuckling; I was potentially planning the murder of my best mate; serious situation. "To be perfectly honest, Marley has much more flying skills then it seems, just just mounts it wrong. I've told her this, but my god I think she's almost as stubborn as you."

I am going to kill her.

"Ha...ha..." I let out a laugh...well as much as a laugh possible right now. "So what exactly am I doing wrong?"

"Well first of all, you are way to far forward on the broom. The second you take off you'll crash to the ground," he said.

As I moved forward on the broom, I muttered, "Which has happened every bloody time."

He laughed, but continued to critique my apparent 'horrible' stance and grip. "Loosen your grip on the thing; it's not trying to kill you."

I laughed bitterly and muttered, "Right...it hasn't made that apparent yet." He gave me a disapproving look when I didn't' loosen my grip saying 'do you want to fly or not'. At the moment; not really.

"Lily..."

"James..." I mocked. He rolled his eyes. Next thing I knew, he reached down, grabbed my hands, and moved them so they weren't gripping the broom. However, almost moments after her touched them, I felt something shoot through my hands, and immediately threw them off of me. "What was that?" I asked him.

"_That_," Marley said pointedly, interrupting me, "Was you two having a moment."

"I thought you wanted me to get together with Jacob, not James," I pointed out, ignoring her...theory.

She sighed, as if her point was obvious. "I _do _want you to get together with Jacob, but I would _prefer _James. But since I know that will probably _never _happen, I've settled for Jacob. Besides, this afternoon with James sounds just plain awkward, which _sucks._"

"It wasn't all awkward," I defended for some reason.

"James, I'm doing it, I'm flying!" I cried down from the broom later on. I was now about twenty feet off the ground, and felt incredibly stable up there.

James had a huge smile on his face as he watched me get higher. "That's amazing Lily, hold on a second, I'll be right up."

Seconds later, James was right next to her in the sky on his own broom. "Okay, so do you know how to move the broom around?"

I started playing around with it and after a while, I felt completely comfortable and confident on the broom. It was as though somehow, I had miraculously gained athletic ability. However, I don't know what possessed me to do it, but next thing i knew i turned to James and said, "Race you."

I looked unsure. "I dunno Lils; I don't think that's the best idea..."

"Oh, you're just afraid that you're going to lose?" I teased...yes _teased _James Potter. What was this world coming too?

He got a playful smirk on his face. "Fine. You're on. From here, around the lake and back. What do you want if you win?"

"James Potter, I didn't realize we were putting stakes on this," I said playfully.

"Of course, that's the best part," he said.

"Fine..." I thought for a moment before answering, "If I win, you can be my personal slave for a week. What do you want?"

He pretended to think, but I could tell he'd already made up his mind. He leaned down and whispered something in my ear.

"_What was it?" _Marley interjected, practically on the edge of her seat.

"You'll see," I said cryptically.

I don't know what made me do it, but I agreed. I knew I'd eventually regret it.

We mounted our brooms and then we were off, racing towards the lake. I was surprised at how fast I was going; I guess it was just a really good broom. But what really impressed me was James. Of course I'd seen him fly before, but never this close up and this fast. It seemed almost effortless for him to go at a speed which took me immense amounts of effort to achieve.

I had a feeling he was going easy on me because we were neck and neck almost the entire, but in the end...

"Who won?" Marley asked.

"He did," I admitted. He pulled ahead at last minute and won by seconds.

"So what do you have to do?" She asked.

"You'll _see _Marley, I guess it's a...surprise of sorts," I said, not too thrilled about what I would have to do.

_**Great Hall; Dinner**_

And to complete that task, that night at dinner, I waited until the perfect moment before standing up on the table, pointing my want at my throat and muttering, 'Sonorus'. My face was already turning red in embarrassment.

"ATTENTION HOGWARTS STUDENT AND STAFF," came my loud voice. "I WOULD JUST LIKE TO TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO SAY," I sighed before continuing, "JAMES POTTER IS A GOD. NO ONE CAN COMPARE TO HIS AMAZINGNESS AND AWSOMENESS. I WISH I WAS AS TALENTED AND GOOD LOOKING AS SUCH A...STUD MUFFIN." I could feel my face heating up, and I looked over to James and his friends to see them all in hysterics, along with most of the student body. "WITH THAT POINT, I WOULD LIKE TO ADD THAT I AM LOVE WITH HIM; HOW COULD I NOT BE SEEING AS HE IS SUCH A GOD. I PLAN ON MAKING WILD MONKEY SEX TO HIM ALL NIGHT LONG. THANK YOU."

I muttered the counter curse to the voice spell and sat back down. There were cat calls, whistles, moronic comments, and every other thing imaginable throughout the rest of the meal. Marley and Clara were in...Awe. This awe however didn't stop them from laughing at me as well though.

Near the end of the meal, I felt a presence behind me and a voice then someone's breath then tickled my ear. "Well Lily, I had no idea you felt that way about me, but you didn't have to announce it to the entire school," he said cheekily.

I turned and wacked him in the gut. "I hate you," I told him. He laughed and sat down next to me. His friends followed his lead; Sirius sliding into the seat on my other side and Remus and Peter sandwiching Clara and Marley.

"Oh come on Lily, it was all in good fun. Plus, that's what happens when you challenge the king of Quidditch to a race," James said playfully.

Sirius snorted on my other side. "King of Quidditch?" he muttered to me.

"Him and his ego," I muttered to Sirius, causing us both to chuckle.

Wait...did I just make a joke with Sirius Black? This world really is getting strange. Teasing James Potter, joking with Sirius Black. What's next? Kissing Peter Pettigrew?

Okay, ew, not even going to joke about that one...it's just gross.

"OI!" James called to us. "What are you two sniggering about over there?"

"Nothing," Sirius and I said at the same time. Slowly this is getting weirder. We both looked at each other and coughed in that awkward manner to avoid this awkward moment.

How awkward.

"Hey Evans! How about some wild monkey sex? Meet me in my room later?" A fifth year yelled on his way past.

"Shut it Edwards!" I snapped.

"Forget it Lils, don't worry about it. Everyone will have forgotten about it in a few days," Clara reassured.

"And for now..." Marley began excitedly. "You can get excited about Quidditch tryouts!"

"Oh yeah. When are those again? In two days right?" I asked.

James ran a hand through his hair. "Um yeah, they were, but didn't you get the memo? They had to be moved to tomorrow because the pitch was b-"

"WHAT?" I cried nearly choking on my food. "I...I'm not ready for tryouts _tomorrow! _I can't do this..."

"Lily! You have to!" Marley cried. "We've worked so hard," she said, being interrupted by James' coughing. "Right, sorry. _You've _worked so hard. Plus what about..." she lowered her voice"...acobJay?"

It took me a moment to process that she was talking about Jacob.

"We'll find another way Marley, but now I don't think I can do it," I fretted.

"Lily," James interjected. "You're ready. We worked all day, and you're pretty good. I've seen your competition, it's kind of sad. You can do it!"

That was kind of sweet of him. I think just because of that, I'll have to go. I nodded at them to show them that I would do it, and I felt my heart leap for some reason when James smiled a brilliant smile and patted me reassuringly.

_**Heads Dormitories**_

That night I moved all my stuff back into the heads dorms. I felt there was no reason not to live there seeing as James and I was currently okay. I had no idea whether that civility would remain or not. But for now, I could only hope it would.

I was surprisingly calm knowing that I had to try out for Quidditch tomorrow, but at least there weren't classes yet...

My eyes widened. Classes. I had completely forgotten that they started tomorrow as well.

And with that realization, my stress level began to rise before I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5 Tryouts and Funny Looks

_Hello Everyone, sorry it's taken me a while to update this story, I've been busy with other ones (check them out if you want) and I had writer's block aswell. So here's chapter five, and I swear Chapter six will be up soon! Review, Thanks!_

_**

* * *

Lily Evans Guide to Surviving Hogwarts: Chapter Five - Tryouts and Funny Looks**_

_**Transfiguration**_

The next day was...interesting to say the least. The first class of the day was transfiguration a.k.a. my own personal hell. I could not do transfiguration to save my life. Not to mention that this year it seemed like McGonagall was cracking the whip.

"This year class, seeing as last year certain people could not manage to sit next to whom they chose without making a racket," she said giving a pointed glare at the Marauders. "I will be assigning your seats. This seat will be your spot for the entire year."

The class groaned as she began reading out seats.

"...Dubois, Potter. Reynolds, Lupin. Manning, Bancroft. Black, Evans..."

I think my eyes nearly rolled out of my head when I heard I had to sit next to Sirius the entire year. That boy, no matter how good at transfiguration he is, can get annoying very quickly. As well I was disappointed to hear that Marley was next to Jacob.

"Hey there Lily Flower!" He said joyfully sitting in the seat next to me. "Isn't this exciting, we get to be transfiguration buddies the entire year!"

I was much less enthused then he was.

I don't know what it was with Sirius this year, but he seemed to be extra nice to me. Last year he was calling me 'Evans', and was kind of snippety and mean to me, but this year's just been...weird. That's the only word I could use to describe it: weird.

"Now class, this year I thought I'd take a different approach to start off the year. You, along with your partner you are now sitting with, will chose an aspect of more advanced transfiguration to research and teach to the class. It will be worth your entire grade for the first term of the year, and it will be due right before Christmas..."

My eyes widened as I took in what she was saying, but through my panic all I was getting was little snippets. Partner. Entire Grade. Advanced Transfiguration. I felt myself begin to hyperventilate a little and could feel myself getting hot.

I think I'm going to faint.

It's only the first class of the year and I already want to kill myself.

At this rate I won't even _make it _to Christmas, let alone be able to hand in my project.

"Uh Lily? Are you alright?" I heard the faint voice of Sirius ask. Why oh _why _couldn't McGonagall just stick with her normal teaching plan? Why this? Why _now? _

"Just fine Sirius. Perfect. Peachy," I responded, taking deep breaths.

He looked unsure. "You sure?"

"_Yes,_" I snapped, and feeling bad, tried to smile at him instead, which just made me look a little constipated. "Fine."

He looked at me as though I'd just turned into the giant squid. I don't blame him though; I've already begun to act like a crazy person. Deep breaths Lily. In. Out. In. Out. And soon I slowly felt myself calming down a little.

"So Sirius..." I started slowly, letting out a deep breath and calming myself. "What were you thinking for this project?"

He still looked unsure about my mental stability. "Um...well I was thinking we could do animagus. I mean I find it interesting," Sirius finds something in school interesting? Shocker. "And I already know a lot about it, so..."

I agreed with his idea and we set up a time for us to research since the majority of the work had to be done outside of class. Isn't that wonderful? We had to work around my head girl meetings and his (and possibly my) Quidditch Practices and other things like that. "So...this Thursday at 8:00 in the Library," I said, finalizing. This should be interesting.

The rest of the day continued without any other sorts of differences and for the most part classes were fairly easy so far. I particularly enjoyed my advanced Charms class, seeing as the number of seventh years students totaled about eight.

_**Quidditch Pitch**_

When the time arrived for Quidditch tryouts, I was so tired from the school day I could barely stand. The tryouts were fairly small which was quite surprising. The total number of people trying out must have been about 25; approximately 10 for keeper and 15 for chaser.

We all arrived on the pitch and were separated depending on what we were trying out for. The team was standing in a small huddle, with a list of people trying out, doing some sort of pre-tryout discussion. The Gryffindor Quidditch team consisted of Marley and James as Chasers, Sirius and Jacob as beaters, and a fifth year boy named Chris Edwards as seeker.

"Alright everyone!" James started when they were done discussing. "So here's how this is going to work. First we're going to start off working with each of you one by one. A potential chaser will play with Manning and myself and then try to score against a potential keeper. Then we will repeat this with Black and Bancroft hitting bludgers in your general direction."

And the tryouts began. I waited and watched as different people tried out. I had to admit some were fairly good; better than me. As well there were many people who...well just really sucked. One girl in particular was amazing; she was a sixth year named Amy Faye who had apparently made it onto the team last year but then had to drop out for some reason.

Sooner than I thought it would be, it was my turn. I mounted my broom (which was actually James' spare still) and flew up to meet the other chasers. Keeping for me was a big burly looking sixth year named Jonathan Adams. He barely had to move to cover all the hoops he was so large.

With an encouraging nod from James and a wink from Marley, they began tossing the Quaffle back and forth. I caught it and passed it on as we weaved down the pitch towards the hoop. Finally I caught the Quaffle and threw it towards the left hoop...

...and it went in!

I was so shocked I nearly fell off my broom. I froze in mid-air and just stared. I was broken out of my trance when someone thumped me on the back.

"That was great Lils!" Marley said. James cleared his throat at her and gave her a look. "I mean nice shot Evans. Next!" She waited till James flew off before whispering, "I'm not supposed to show any favoritism. Neither is anyone else, but James is rooting for you as well. Good luck next round," before she flew off to join the next person.

We took a break once everyone had gone once, and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest when a deep male voice addressed me. "Hey Lily," came the voice of Jacob Bancroft. I turned to face him; his blonde hair was windswept, and his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight; damn Marley and Clara and making me realize how hot he was. Before them I'd never even given him a second look.

"Oh, hi Jacob," I said back giving him my best smile. However the smile wasn't enough to fuel a conversation between two people who had never spoken before, so we stood in silence for about thirty seconds. Great start to our future relationship...wow that makes me sound like a stalker. Perfect. Lily Evans; stalker. Nice ring to it huh?

"So..." Jacob began. "You were really good out there. I had no idea you could fly," her complimented and my heart jumped about a mile high. Okay Lily, act cool and casual, and don't act psychotic.

"Thanks, I've always enjoyed flying, it's just such an amazing feeling, you know the wind in your hair and whatnot," I said, regretting every word. What the hell did I just say? Did someone put crazy pills in my breakfast or something? First lie of the relationship much?

Luckily, he smiled at me; a big blinding smile. "I know exactly how you feel." He looked over to where the rest of the group was congregated and saw them getting ready to start again. "Look I gotta go, but good luck. I'll talk to you later," he said before jogging off. Man, I love it when he runs.

I am so pathetic.

Well anyways, once again the tryouts continued. Jacob and Sirius were now involved, and I was a little worried about having to avoid the Bludgers seeing as I hadn't practiced with them yet.

However when it came my turn, I somehow managed to play just as well as my last time, _and _manage not to kill myself. As if this wasn't good enough, once I had scored, I looked over at Jacob to see him give me one of his dazzling smiles and a thumbs up. That just made me naturally smile back.

This is seriously my lucky day.

"_Bancroft! Pay attention_ and _stop getting distracted! Next_!" Came the angry voice of James Potter. I had no idea what suddenly made him so angry, for moments earlier he had been giving me encouraging smiles. His face now however, was anger mixed with a bit of sadness and confusion.

However by the end of tryouts, when he was announcing who made it onto the team, he had a huge smile on his face. Bipolar much? "Our new keeper will be Maggie Dalton." My heart beat sped up with anticipation. "And our new chaser...is Lily Evans!"

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_

The following days were hell. Making the team was amazing, and I was so ecstatic. Except after the excitement wore off, James announced that in order to 'integrate the new players into the team by next week's game', we needed to practice every day.

_Every. Sodding. Day. _

By the time Friday rolled around, I was practically incapable of moving anywhere. I felt as though someone had cast a permanent sticking charm on me to my bed.

However the upside to Quidditch that I was seriously making some progress with Jacob. We'd chat every practice (to the dislike of James; he was a seriously strict captain), and also afterwards we'd usually walk back from practice to the common room (sometimes accompanied by others as well). I swear we were like a match made in heaven.

Okay, now I sound kind of like a stalker. Scratch that last line about heaven.

Also, I was surprised to find myself enjoying James' company a lot more then if used to. For a moment I regretted not being friendly to him before now, but then i remembered that he actually was an arrogant toerag before this year.

He'd changed.

Overall, the team was great (the people that is; I was learning to hate the sport more and more). Everyone was nice and was helpful to me seeing as I was new and less experienced.

Tonight was the day that I was supposed to meet Sirius in the Library for our project. I had to have Clara and Marley help me out of bed seeing as I couldn't get myself up.

"This is pathetic," Marley said to me as we reached the Library. "I mean, I know you're sore, and out of shape too, but even _I _wasn't his bad when I started Quidditch."

I glared at her. "Thanks Marley, you're very encouraging."

She didn't seem to notice my sarcasm. "No problem," she replied happily.

They finally managed to sit me down in the Library, before running off, ditching me saying 'it's Friday night, there's no way I'm staying in the Library'.

Hey, they were right! Why were we working on this on _Friday? _I mean I know when we chose the day I was a little panic induced, but seriously, I didn't realize I was _that _crazy. I mean, the whole Library was practically deserted for crying out loud.

"Hey there Lily," Sirius said cheerily plopping down in the seat across from me. James was with him, hovering in the background, a tense look on his face.

"You can go mate, I've safely arrived in the Library," Sirius told James, with a funny look on his face.

James surveyed the empty Library. "Are you sure? I mean I could stay and help if you want..."

"That's alright James," I told him. It was sweet of him to offer, but I'd feel horrible keeping him in here on a Friday. "We're fine."

James sighed and gave both of us a funny look (what's with all the funny looks?). He nodded dejectedly before trudging out of the Library, giving us one more glance before he left.

"What was that all about?" I asked Sirius.

"Oh, um nothing," he said dismissively. I looked at him confused, but I didn't ask him to elaborate. "Let's just get started."

I was surprised how much Sirius seemed to know about animagus'. I knew he was smart, but he was a completely idiot most of the time you never really realized it. The two of us were actually getting on really well. With Sirius, I wasn't sure if it was because he'd changed or because I'd never noticed, but he was a pretty cool guy. I think I'd just never noticed because I'd always associated any friends with James to be just like James.

But this year, seeing as James doesn't like me anymore, and because he's less of an asshole, I can actually be friendly with them. It's such a dramatic change, and I really did wonder what brought it on.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Sirius.

He grinned. "Does it have to do with animagus'?"

"No."

"Well then I'm going to have to say no, because you said yourself we should stick to the topic," he said, but I could tell he was joking; they'd been straying off topic all night.

I continued with my question anyways. "What made James stop liking me?"

Sirius froze, the smile slipping from his face. He tried to joke about it, "Why? D'you like him now?"

I ignored it and looked at him to explain. He sighed, and was hesitant to answer. "Well, from what I could tell, he got tired of being rejected, and thought it would be better to be just your friend. So that's how he sees you now. Not too complex a reason," he said.

There was something fishy about his answer; he'd said one thing to many, which made me think he wasn't telling me everything. I looked at him skeptically, and he went back to working.

As long as he stays the way he is now, that was a good enough explanation for me.

* * *

_Okay, so there is the chapter. Please let me know what you think of it, comments, questions, concerns, ideas, etc. Thanks a ton!_

**_NOTE: I also just wanted to let everyone know, that for all my stories, i have begun posting previews for new chapters on my profile, and a little before they are finished sections will be posted, so watch out for that. _**


	7. Chapter 6 The Game and Arguments

_Hey sorry it's been so long guys, i've been away. So anyways, after long wait, here is the new chapter. Please tell me what you think, i love you all. Review, thanks!**  


* * *

**_

_**Lily Evans' Guide to Surviving Hogwarts: Chapter Six: The Game and Arguments**_

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_

The party was in full swing when Marley, Clara, and I arrived. Students were dancing, drinking, partying, and just going wild. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't all that into partying, but seeing as how it's the Quidditch victory party and I _am _a Chaser on the team, I have to come and show my support.

"Attention Lily," Marley said on my right. "James incoming at nine o'clock."

My eyes widened and I frantically looked to my left, and there he was, eyes locked on me, squeezing through the partying Gryffindor's. "I gotta go," I mumbled to my friends before running off in the opposite direction.

I guess I need an explanation as to my avoidance. You see it all started a few days after my session in the library with Sirius. It was Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the year.

It was a cold and bright morning; the coldest it'd been since they school year began. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast in my Quidditch gear; my nervousness for my first Quidditch match made me unable to eat anything.

Clara sat down across from me and frowned. "Lily you've got to eat _something_," she said.

"I don't want any food."

"Oh well," Marley said sitting down beside me. "More for me then," she said beginning to pile food onto her plate. She too was dressed in her Quidditch gear, however she wasn't nervous in the least seeing as she'd played tons of matches before.

Clara slapped Marley's hand away from the food. "Enough; if _you _eat anymore then that you'll puke during the game."

Marley snorted. "Better then Lily; she'll just end up fainting. At least if I puke I can keep playing. I don't think she'll be able to do much while she's unconscious."

Clara glared. Marley rolled her eyes and pushed her plate towards me. "As much as I hate to admit she's right, she is. You have to eat _something_."

I looked at my friends and sighed. I took the fork in my hand, stabbed a sausage and took a bite. "There," I said, exaggerating my chewing, "I've eaten. Happy?"

"Not really," Clara said with a huff. Marley took this as an opportunity to take her plate back and resume stuffing her face.

I felt a presence on my other side as James sat down. "Nervous I see," he said observing our situation.

I tried to protest—of all people I didn't want James Potter seeing my weakness. But Marley wouldn't let that happen. "Yeah she is, she's not even eating."

"What are you nervous about, you'll do great!" James said enthusiastically.

"I bet you I won't even score one goal," I muttered.

_**Quidditch Pitch**_

"…and again Evans takes possession of the Quaffle, she is just on fire today, go Lily!" Came the voice of Remus Lupin from the commentator's box. "She passes it to Manning—back to Evans—she speeds towards the goal posts—Keeper Fleischman dives—misses—and GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Which leaves the score at 210-190 for Gryffindor."

Gryffindor fans cheered enthusiastically and I felt my heart soar; I couldn't believe I was doing so great. That was my eighth goal today.

"…and Hufflepuffs with possession—Walter takes the Quaffle—passes to Lee—then to Diggory—back to Lee—_yes _and intercepted by Manning—passes to Potter—Evans—back to Potter—and ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Suddenly there were gasps in the crowd and everyone's head swiveled; seekers Edwards and Abbott both dived and were heading straight for a golden glimmer on the ground; the snitch.

No one made a sound; no one was even breathing. The suspense was killing everyone; it was anyone's game at this point. Both seekers were reeling towards the ground, arms outstretched. I closed my eyes just as the appeared to be about to make impact with the ground.

Cheers irrupted throughout the pitch, and I anxiously opened my eyes. My heart fluttered excitedly when I saw that Edwards was flying a victory lap, his right fist in the air. You could see the small flutter of gold next to his palm as he flew.

The Gryffindor's nearly all bolted down to the pitch including the players. Everyone was hugging and yelling. I gave Marley a huge hug and Clara soon joined us. I even gave Sirius and Remus a hug. Just as I let go of some Gryffindor, I saw James making his way through the crowd. His hair was windswept and his glasses were askew, but he had the largest grin on his face. He saw me picked up his pace, engulfing me in a huge hug, spinning me on the spot. "You were great," he told me, pulling back; his face was flushed with pride.

"So were you," I told him. He hadn't let go of me yet. I saw something change in his expression. Then all of a sudden, he did the thing that could surprise me most.

He kissed me.

Full on the lips. I had to admit I found it enjoyable, but that doesn't mean I wanted to kiss him. However his reason behind it was a mystery; my guess was he was caught up in the moment of our victory. I pulled back after my mind had processed what was really happening; this was James Potter—kissing me—it couldn't happen. The smile was gone from my face, replaced with confusion. He was about to speak, but I just shook my head and muttered, "I gotta go," before running in the opposite direction.

Which brings us back to the party. I was doing my best to avoid him, but he was a persistent little bugger. He'd already tried to approach me three times in the past half hour, and I was running out of places to hide. So this time, I made my way out of the portrait hole, and sat down in the corridor for some peace and quiet.

What was he thinking, kissing me? He doesn't still like me, he even hold me so. I certainly don't like him like that. I mean it must have been in the moment. And it's not like I kissed him back—well for more than a few seconds that is. I didn't even realize it was him when I did it though; it was like my mind had gone blank momentarily. Let's call it my temporary insanity.

My thoughts were interrupted when the portrait door opened. I knew who it'd be; my mates aren't nice enough to _not _tell him where I was. I didn't look up as the door closed. I stared at his feet. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked acting stupid.

I heard him sigh. "You know what."

"Hmm, I don't think I do. What is it? Head Duties? Quidditch?"

"Lily…" He said, clearly getting annoyed. Good, he deserves to be frustrated with all he's putting me through.

I took a deep breath. "I thought you said you didn't like me anymore." I don't know what made me say it, but I did.

He paused for a moment, and I begged for him to say he didn't, and that it was all a mistake in the moment. "I lied."

My heart sank. "Why?"

"Because it was the only way I could get you to even talk to me," James said crouching down to eye level with me.

Something inside of my snapped; it was like he was blaming everything on me. I finally looked up to meet his eyes, a glare on my face. "Maybe I would have talked to you if you weren't a jackass."

I saw his face flinch, "I guess I deserve that…"

"Yeah," I said, my face hardening, "You do."

"Hey," he said, his face getting angrier. "I've been doing my best this year, and I have to admit that I'm doing a damn good job at being decent to you. And as for my feelings for you, those can't just go away overnight Lily—"

"Don't say that," I snapped at him. I didn't want to hear about his _feelings, _especially towards _me. _

He sighed aggravated and stood back up, I followed suit. "What do you want from me Lily? I lie to you and you get angry, and then you want me to lie to you! I kiss you—unexpected yes, but it still happened—and you kiss me back—"

"I did _not _kiss you back," I argued in denial.

He laughed bitterly. "Trust me, I was there too you know, and you kissed me back, and I think you liked it too—"

"No I—"

"And I think a part of you fancy's me as well—"

I slapped him. Hard across the face. That shut him up. I was fuming; how could he insinuate…why would he even think…bloody hell. I left a huge red handprint across his cheek.

"Do _not _pretend you know how I feel about _anything. _You don't _know me _James Potter, and you never will." I turned to storm away, but as an afterthought, spat, "_Asshole._"

His face was a mixture between anger and sadness. His face was still red. With that, I gave him one last glare, and stormed off down the corridor back to my room at the heads dorm.

_**Heads Dorms**_

The next morning I awoke to banging at my bedroom door.

"Lily, open up!" James cried through the door. My eyes widened. I was not ready to communicate in any way with James Potter. Yesterday was too much for me to handle. "Lily I know you're in there, I've been out here since five in the morning."

"Shit," I mumbled to myself. I had to find a way out of here. I surveyed the room…a window! I know, I would take my broom (which was actually James' broom), and fly out of there. But first I'd have to _get _James' broom.

"Look I'm sorry for last night," he continued. "I didn't mean most of it I swear, and I'd been drinking a little…"

"Accio James' broom," I muttered softly leaning out the window. To be perfectly honest, it took a lot for me not to accept James' apology; he just seemed so sincere. But if I see him, I'll probably remember arguing…and even worse kissing. I can't risk it.

Moments later I could hear the sound of flying, and the broom whooshed through my open window. I quickly got dressed, trying to drown out James' banging on the door. "Just talk to me please…" he practically whined. It nearly broke my heart to hear it; I felt horrible for avoiding him, but I couldn't forget the fact that he was a total asshole yesterday.

Once ready, I mounted the broom, and flew straight out of my bedroom window.

I landed safely as close as I could to the Great Hall, thanking Merlin that I'd learned to fly. If not I could still be locked in my bedroom right now. I made my way into the Hall for breakfast, and sat down across from Marley and Clara.

"Where'd you disappear to last night?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, meet a hot guy? Maybe hooking up with James Potter?" Marley said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "More like arguing with James Potter," I told them.

Marley shrugged. "Eh, same thing. With you two, arguing is like a form of foreplay."

Clara smacked her on the shoulder. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Now Lily, what happened—"

"And why do you have James' broom?" Marley interrupted, noticing the broom I'd placed by my feet.

"Well, I—"

Clara cut me off. "You did _not _fly out of your room to avoid him, did you?" I looked down ashamed. "You _did_. Oh no, _Lily—_"

"Shit," I said, cutting her off before she could continue to scold me. I'd just noticed a figure enter the great hall; one with messy black hair and glasses. "Take care of the broom for me, would you? And get rid of him," I told my friends before ducking right under the table.

"James!" I heard Marley's voice greet joyfully. "How are you on this wonderful morning?"

"Um, not great. Have you two seen Lily? I've been waiting outside her room all morning but she hasn't left yet," He replied, making me feel another twang in my heart.

"Lily? Nope, haven't seen her. Maybe check the Library," Marley answered. I nearly smacked my head; never get Marley to lie for you, she's horrible at it.

"I already did," he said miserably, sitting down in my vacated seat. "And the Quidditch Pitch, and some classrooms, and…"

I didn't wait to find out where else he'd checked. Because at that moment, I decided it was time to make my escape. Taking a deep breath, I began crawling under the table towards the large entrance to the Great Hall, trying my best not to trample everyone's feet.

Once I'd cleared the table, I bolted towards the door, but I guess I wasn't stealthy enough, because as rounded the corner, I heard a male voice yell, "Lily, wait!" but I just kept on running.

Well, it's official; I am such a pathetic coward.

* * *

_Anways, so there it is. Please tell me what you think and i will update soon. Actually i'll update all my stories soon and will post previews on my profile. Review!_


	8. Chapter 7 Broom Closets and Invitations

_Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile, I'm super busy these days! Anyways, I just wrote this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

_**Lily Evans' Guide to Surviving Hogwarts**_

_**Chapter Seven: Broom Closets and Invitations**_

_**Quidditch Pitch**_

I dreaded Quidditch practice that week. Just the mere thought of seeing Jam-_Potter _again made me fume. I had been able to avoid him quite well so far during the week, and even after sending his friends after me, I had still not decided to talk to him.

I had skipped practice every day this week, but finally Marley told me that it would be best to go. I wouldn't want Potter to think he had any major influence on my actions. He was officially insignificant to me.

But that didn't mean I wanted to talk to him...or run into him...

As I walked onto the Quidditch pitch for the first time in a week, the team was already practicing; I was late. Potter was barking orders at the team—that jackass—and everyone looked tired. Marley had also mentioned that the last few days had been brutal at practice.

I mounted my broom and flew up to the team. Suddenly Potters voice stopped; he had obviously noticed my presence. As I got closer, everyone flew in to meet me and stare like I was some sort of spectacle. What happened, did I suddenly grow a third eye in the past few days or something?

"Lily... you're here!" Marley said, a little surprised.

"Glad to see you again Lily," Sirius added. He too had been encouraging me to return, though he was also encouraging me to talk to Potter.

Potter cleared his throat. "Okay everyone, back to work! This isn't an excuse to slack off! Evans! Your late and your absence was unacceptable! 20 laps!" He yelled.

I glared.

I was about to fly off for my laps, when he yelled, "By foot! Run those laps Evans! Who knows how out of shape you got when you were away!"

I was about to retort, but there was a presence to my right suddenly. I turned and it was Jacob. He was smiling at me. "That's tough; James is a bit of an ass isn't he? Glad you're back though, it wasn't the same without you," he said with a wink before flying off.

"BANCROFT! BACK TO WORK!" James livid voice yelled echoing throughout the Quiddich pitch.

_**Charms**_

I absolutely loved Charms class. You know why? It was my one class I had away from Potter. Actually it was a class I had away from everyone except for about eight people.

"So," Clara began from beside me, "Marley tells me you're making progress is Jacob. That's good."

I wouldn't exactly call it progress because I'd actually completely forgotten about it. I've been so caught up in this whole Potter thing I forgot all about Jacob. "Um, yeah I guess, I mean we talk—"

"and flirt from what I hear," Clara interrupted smirking; a very unClara like trait.

My jaw nearly dropped. "What _flirting_? There is _no _flirting," I protested.

"That's not what I hear. Marley also mentions that it makes James really angry," she said. My first thought to that was anger; he had no right to be angry when I potentially flirt with someone. Second, I felt a bit of satisfaction. I could definitely use that fact to my advantage in the future. I felt a nudge from Clara. "Speaking of James, look at the door."

Potter's head peaked in the doorway by Professor Flitwick's desk. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him when he put on his charming smile, probably trying to get something from Flitwick. He walked over Flitwick and started mumbling something to him. For some reason I couldn't stop watching him, though I'd been trying to ignore him for the past week. He looked suspicious; I didn't like that he was in here. This was _my _time; the only class I had away from _him_. Then they started looking at me, and I really didn't like it.

Flitwick cleared his throat. "Um, Excuse me Miss Evans, you're wanted for a brief Heads meeting by Professor McGonagall. Mr. Potter will escort you."

Great. Just what I needed. Time alone with Potter and McGonagall. Well this should be a good time. Note my sarcasm.

I packed up my stuff and put it all in my bag. "Good luck," Clara whispered to me. _Your gonna need it, _I could practically hear her thinking. I slowly walked towards Potter, dread in every step. I felt almost as if time was frozen around me like in one of those dramatic movies where someone's walking towards their death. I hadn't been alone with Potter since the uh...kissing incident...and then him being a jackass about it afterwards, and I was afraid I could end up murdering him on our walk alone.

Once I reached him, without a word I left the room. I could hear him close the door as he followed me out, and quickly came after me. We were only walking for a few minutes when I felt a pull on my right...The side Potter was standing on...

He pulled me straight into a broom cupboard, shut the door, and muttered a quick 'Lumos'.

Emotions flew through me. Anger, fear, confusion, and I finally rested upon awkwardness. I mean come on, I was standing in a _broom cupboard _with _Potter_. Awkward.

"Potter, what are you doing!? We have a meeting-"

"No we don't," he said sharply, and I could tell he was angry. His tone was blunt, and his voice was low and quiet.

"What do you mean we don't, you said-"

"I made it up," he snapped in the same tone. He...he what?!

"You...you made it up!? Why the bloody hell would you do that!? I do have to go to class you know, NEWT's are this year, and if I fail-"

"When else will there be the chance to talk to you, since you were practically jumping out windows these past few days to avoid me," he said. I suddenly felt ashamed. I don't know why, seeing as I hate the boy, but he was right; I was acting like a complete moron. I am a civilized almost-adult, and I could have handled the situation much more maturely.

"Look, I apologize for avoiding you-"

"As you should," he snapped. My eyes widened in anger at that remark.

"How dare you! The only reason I was avoiding you in the first place was because you were being an inconsiderate jackass before-"

"Oh well I _apologize _for that," he said sarcastically, however I was too angry to care he wasn't serious.

"_As you should!" _I mocked him. I went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "What the...? Potter did you _lock us in!?_" I yelled the question.

"Yes, because I didn't want you to try and run off, like you're doing _right now!"_

"Well I'm sorry I want to leave the presence of such a lovely _asshole_ like yourself, but I have a class to get too!" I was panting heavily from yelling, and I was starting to get dizzy from the cramped space; I had to get out of there.

As if reading my mind, he finally unlocked the door with a muttered spell. I threw it open, and began to walk away, but not before I heard him almost whisper, "You're going to have to talk to me sometime; we're going to have to talk about this eventually."

I turned to glare at him one more time and said in just as quiet a voice, "Not if I can help it," and slammed the door right in his face.

_**Great Hall; Lunchtime**_

I was pissed. I was livid. My vision was splotchy and I could tell my face was red. I don't think I'd ever been so angry before. I wanted to make him as angry as me; wanted to get even from the pain and suffering he's caused me these past few days.

I arrived at lunch in an angry daze and sat down with Marley and Clara who had just gotten out of class.  
"How was your meeti—Whoa! Are you alright Lils?" Clara said finally noticing my angry face.

"Oh yeah," I said, teeth clenched tight. "Just peachy."

"What happened? Did James try to make out with you again?" Marley joked.

I just glared at her.

"Too soon?" She asked, her smile fading.

"_Way _too soon."

"Right so ignoring her stupidity—" Clara started.

"Hey!" Marley mockingly interjected, but was ignored.

"—what happened?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I explained. I was about to tell them, when someone interrupted me from behind.

"Hey Lily!"

I turned to see Jacob, who gave me a smile before heading off to sit with his friends.

It was then that my brilliant plan formulated in my head. I got a devious look on my face as I hopped out of my seat. "Lily?" Marley said questioningly, wondering where I was going.

I ran after Jacob. "Hey Jacob, wait up!" He saw me and stopped walking, coming back over to meet me half way.

"What's up?" He asked.

I smiled at him with my most charming smile. "Well there's a Hogsmede trip coming up next week, and—"

"I'd love to go with you Lily," He said before I could finish.

I smiled at him, trying my best to flirt. However, my attempts at flirting usually turned out like my original attempts at flying. I crash and burn. "How do you know that's what I was going to ask?"

"Well," he began, "If you weren't going to ask me, I would have most definitely asked you." I felt my face flush slightly. Getting James angry sure had its benefits, especially if it meant going out with someone as nice, good looking, and charming as Jacob Bancroft.

"and I would have definitely said yes," I reassured him. I felt like smacking myself; how stupid must I sound.

I flushed with pride however when I noticed a slight red tinge in his cheeks. "So I'll meet you in the entrance hall. 11 o'clock?"

"It's a date," I finalized. With one last smile, he turned and sat down next to his friends. But as soon as he moved, there was a body behind him, staring straight at me.

It was Potter, and he had heard the entire thing.

I know it's kind of mean, but I just smirked at him and walked away.

* * *

_Anyways there it is. Please let me know how you liked it. Also, I pretty much know what the plot is for the rest of the story (but it may change), but i'd really like to hear if you guys have any ideas, or anything you'd like to see put into the story (even if it's a small insignificant detail). Anything helps. Thanks guys. Review!_


	9. Chapter 8 Awkward Dates and Apologies

_Hey, sorry it's been forever since i've updated, i've just had such a case of writers block i've been unable to write anything. This chapter is not fantastic I admit, but I hope you enjoy it just the same. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Lily Evans' Guide to Surviving Hogwarts**_

_**Chapter Eight: Awkward Dates and Apologies  
**_

_**Seventh Year Girls Dormitory **_

God why am I so daft? I must be the stupidest girl to ever grace this planet. Honestly? Why has no one hit me over the head yet and told me to 'get a clue'.

Of course I'm not perfect, I never claimed to be. But seriously, to not notice something like this makes me feel like the biggest idiot on the planet.

Now, to explain _why _I am so stupid, we need to rewind to the beginning of this day. It's a Saturday. And a Hogsmede weekend.

Yes, _that _Hogsmede weekend.

I begin today by waking up on the floor of the Seventh year girls' dormitory. I have been sleeping there for the past week or so ever since I asked out Jacob. Avoiding Potter is my primary objective, because every time I see him, I feel a mixture of shame and anger, and let me tell you, that is not a pleasant feeling.

Now, I should have seen that today would be a horrible day; just by the way I woke up.

Marley rolled off her bed and landed right on top of me. And if THAT wasn't bad enough, she didn't even wake up! SHE KEPT ON SLEEPING ON TOP OF ME! Merlin, that girl sleeps like a log, and is a lot heavier then she looks.

After that, I should have just stayed hidden.

Because if that wasn't bad enough, I THEN had to skip breakfast because as soon as I sat down in the great hall for breakfast, Potter came through the doors, walking towards me, with a determined expression on his face.

To which I ran up to the teachers table and proceeded to have a thirty minute conversation with Professor Slughorn about his Slug Club party to avoid Potter, and ended up not only having to go to Slughorn's stupid party, but got myself stuck helping to set up.

So, there is the first sign of my stupidity. That after all that horribleness all taking place within an hour, that I didn't go back to sleep and hide under my covers on the cold damp girls dormitory floor.

Nope. Instead I then went and met my date.

Now when I had gotten dressed for my date, I have to admit that I had a little side plan along with impressing my date. I really, desperately wanted to make Potter suffer. I _knew _that he hated me with Jacob; he had made that much clear in the small bit of time that I'd seen him in the past week. _Especially _Quidditch practice.

For instance, a few days ago, I had actually shown up at practice (these days I picked and chose which practices I'd actually show up to…my commitment level is impressive isn't it?).

"EVANS! Nice of you to actually SHOW UP! DON'T make me REGRET actually PUTTING YOU ON THIS TEAM!" Potter had yelled as I stepped onto the pitch. I had countered this statement with a deathly glare, and mounted my broom in silence.

"Hey," a freshly familiar voice said in my ear. Jacob had flown up beside me without me even noticing, and he kissed my cheek hello. Ever since we'd agreed to go out, he had been so sweet to me it made me feel a little bad that I asked him out in spite of Potter. But now at this point I really did want to go out with him. "Don't mind Potter the ass, any team would be lucky to have you."

Aw. Did I mention how much I love this guy? Such a sweetie.

I just shrugged, "It's alright. He can't kick me off the team. Marley would have his head on a stick," I told him, and then laughed slightly internally at the mental image.

"TOO RIGHT I WOULD!" Came Marley's voice from the other side of the pitch. My head swiveled in her direction and I gave her an incredulous look. How did she hear me from all the way over there? That girl must have ears like a bat! And of _course _she'd be listening in on my conversation with Jacob, the little creeper.

I rolled my eyes at her as Jacob laughed. "Anyways, I should probably—"

His sentence was cut short as Potter began his shouting again, "BANCROFT GET OVER HERE! EVANS GET BACK TO WORK!"

God what an ass.

So that brings us back to my date today.

Because I am so stupid, I decided to dress nice and slutty just piss off Potter. Which is how I ended up standing in the Three Broomsticks, wearing a skirt barely reaching mid thigh, and cleavage spilling out of my top. I felt immediately uncomfortable. Jacob however seemed to like it.

"So Lily," Jacob began as we sipped on our butterbeers in silence. "How are classes going?"

"Pretty good," and answered, and I saw from the look on his face he desperately wanted me to elaborate so that we had something to talk about. "I of course love my Advanced Charms class, especially because it's the only class I don't have with Potter. Though I'm practically failing transfiguration, but what's new there?"

"I don't believe you can fail a class, you're _you_."

I smiled ruefully, "Ha thanks, but it's true. I'm rubbish at transfiguration, especially compared to people like Potter and his minions."

Jacob clicked his tongue between his teeth and gave me a small funny look. "You know Lily, I was a little surprised you asked me out. Pleasantly surprised of course, but still surprised."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

He looked suddenly uncomfortable, "You know…" he said with a wave of his hand, "I always thought you and Potter had a thing."

To that I nearly fell out of my seat. "What?" I managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, a lot of people think you guys are like, you know, a _thing_," he said. That was when my day got incredibly worse.

Because at that statement, I actually did fall out of my seat and fainted.

But right before I blacked out, the last face I saw was Potter's.

Damn that boy.

_**Hospital Wing**_

"…needs her rest, now you two boys better leave her to rest."

"No, I need to see her," came one painfully familiar voice.

"You don't need to see her Potter, she hates you."

"Oh, this coming from the guy she went on a pity date with to make _me _jealous."

"You have no proof that's true."

"Oh yeah? I've got proof. It's called common sense."

"Shut up," I muttered, just wanting all the voices to go away and stop making my headache worse. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself shielding my eyes from the lights in the hospital wing. "Just, all of you, shut up," I said, before meeting the disapproving gaze of Madam Pomfrey. "Except you of course, Madam Pomfrey, you can continue to speak as much as you like."

"Thank you, Ms. Evans, for your permission," she said with a sarcastic hint to her voice. "Now you're going to be fine, just a minor faint. You should just rest up and be out of here by later tonight."

As Madam Pomfrey walked away, both boys who had been waiting by the end of the bed swarmed me. "Lily are you alright?" Potter immediately asked.

"You," I said venomously, swiveling my head and glaring at his worried expression. I felt a small pang, but after moments of internal reasoning I pushed it away. "I don't know _why _you were there when I was on my date, and I don't know why you're here now, but I need you to leave."

"What, but Lily—"

"NOW," I said angrily. I was not in the mood to deal with bipolar Potter, or have him bother me about our past or any of that shit. I just needed him gone so I could focus.

Without another word, his face turned menacing as he stormed away out of the hospital wing. That's when I turned to Jacob. "Look, I'm really sorry about this."

He looked taken aback. "If anyone should be sorry Lily, it's me, I—"

"No Listen, let me get this out," I said, hoping that I wouldn't lose my sudden burst of courage. "Look Jacob, I really like you, more than I thought I did. I don't know what you thought I'd asked you out for, or how you feel about me, but I really do like you, and I hope that we have another chance to go out."

He smiled, almost looking relieved. "I really like you too Lily," and at that, he leaned down, and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I swooned on the inside, I really did. God I am such a girl. After he pulled away, I smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm kind of tired, do you mind…?"

"Not at all," he said, and with a kiss on the forehead, he said, "Feel better Lily," and walked out of the hospital wing.

"So…" a voice drawled from the doorway, and I groaned. Potter was leaned on the doorframe, and It was then I realized we were alone in the hospital wing, just Potter and I. "Moved on quickly have you? Went from making out with me on the Quidditch pitch to _him _in the hospital wing. Tisk tisk Lily I didn't think you had it in you."

"You're an ass," she told him. "God not just an ass, but a _bipolar _ass! One minute, you're being all nice, next you're telling me how you like me, and _now _you're implying I'm some kind of _slag_."

Suddenly his face dropped and he sat down in the chair by my bed as though he'd just realized what he'd said. "Oh god I'm so sorry, I've just been so _angry _and _hurt _that you've been ignoring me. Merlin I'm turning into such a _girl_ right now."

He shook his head and stood up running a hand through his hair. "I just…hate all the antagonism between us, and I hate knowing I caused it. I'd _finally _gotten on good terms with you, and I go and fuck it all up, _of course_." He turned so that his back was facing her, "So I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry. All I want right now is to be on friendly terms with you. So can you forgive me?" he asked, and turned to face me, his face completely vulnerable, the light from the window lighting up his hazel eyes.

It was this that caused me to say the next three words. "I forgive you."

And I'll find that that was the smartest yet stupidest decision of my life.

God am I stupid or what?

* * *

_Anyways so there it is, I hope you liked it. If you've got any comments, questions, concerns, let me know. Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 9 Dates, Mates and Lily the Slag

_Hey guys! I know it's been forever, but I've been really busy with school, and actually I've been more focused on some of my other stories, and I'm sorry for that (but you should check them out!). This is a short, sort of mediocre Chapter. It's one that says, "hey guys, i just whipped this up, but it's really just to let you know i'm still alive". So please, I hope you enjoy! I can't promise when it will next be updated but I swear I am not abandoning this story! Just stick with me! - Mary_

* * *

_**Lily Evans' Guide to Surviving Hogwarts**_

_**Chapter Nine: Dates, Mates, and Lily the Slag  
**_

_**Seventh Year Girls Dormitory **_

God why am I so daft? I must be the stupidest girl to ever grace this planet. Honestly? Why has no one hit me over the head yet and told me to 'get a clue'.

Of course I'm not perfect, I never claimed to be. But seriously, to not notice something like this makes me feel like the biggest idiot on the planet.

Now, to explain _why _I am so stupid, we need to rewind to the beginning of this day. It's a Saturday. And a Hogsmede weekend.

Yes, _that _Hogsmede weekend.

I begin today by waking up on the floor of the Seventh year girls' dormitory. I have been sleeping there for the past week or so ever since I asked out Jacob. Avoiding Potter is my primary objective, because every time I see him, I feel a mixture of shame and anger, and let me tell you, that is not a pleasant feeling.

Now, I should have seen that today would be a horrible day; just by the way I woke up.

Marley rolled off her bed and landed right on top of me. And if THAT wasn't bad enough, she didn't even wake up! SHE KEPT ON SLEEPING ON TOP OF ME! Merlin, that girl sleeps like a log, and is a lot heavier then she looks.

After that, I should have just stayed hidden.

Because if that wasn't bad enough, I THEN had to skip breakfast because as soon as I sat down in the great hall for breakfast, Potter came through the doors, walking towards me, with a determined expression on his face.

To which I ran up to the teachers table and proceeded to have a thirty minute conversation with Professor Slughorn about his Slug Club party to avoid Potter, and ended up not only having to go to Slughorn's stupid party, but got myself stuck helping to set up.

So, there is the first sign of my stupidity. That after all that horribleness all taking place within an hour, that I didn't go back to sleep and hide under my covers on the cold damp girls dormitory floor.

Nope. Instead I then went and met my date.

Now when I had gotten dressed for my date, I have to admit that I had a little side plan along with impressing my date. I really, desperately wanted to make Potter suffer. I _knew _that he hated me with Jacob; he had made that much clear in the small bit of time that I'd seen him in the past week. _Especially _Quidditch practice.

For instance, a few days ago, I had actually shown up at practice (these days I picked and chose which practices I'd actually show up to…my commitment level is impressive isn't it?).

"EVANS! Nice of you to actually SHOW UP! DON'T make me REGRET actually PUTTING YOU ON THIS TEAM!" Potter had yelled as I stepped onto the pitch. I had countered this statement with a deathly glare, and mounted my broom in silence.

"Hey," a freshly familiar voice said in my ear. Jacob had flown up beside me without me even noticing, and he kissed my cheek hello. Ever since we'd agreed to go out, he had been so sweet to me it made me feel a little bad that I asked him out in spite of Potter. But now at this point I really did want to go out with him. "Don't mind Potter the ass, any team would be lucky to have you."

Aw. Did I mention how much I love this guy? Such a sweetie.

I just shrugged, "It's alright. He can't kick me off the team. Marley would have his head on a stick," I told him, and then laughed slightly internally at the mental image.

"TOO RIGHT I WOULD!" Came Marley's voice from the other side of the pitch. My head swiveled in her direction and I gave her an incredulous look. How did she hear me from all the way over there? That girl must have ears like a bat! And of _course _she'd be listening in on my conversation with Jacob, the little creeper.

I rolled my eyes at her as Jacob laughed. "Anyways, I should probably—"

His sentence was cut short as Potter began his shouting again, "BANCROFT GET OVER HERE! EVANS GET BACK TO WORK!"

God what an ass.

So that brings us back to my date today.

Because I am so stupid, I decided to dress nice and slutty just piss off Potter. Which is how I ended up standing in the Three Broomsticks, wearing a skirt barely reaching mid thigh, and cleavage spilling out of my top. I felt immediately uncomfortable. Jacob however seemed to like it.

"So Lily," Jacob began as we sipped on our butterbeers in silence. "How are classes going?"

"Pretty good," and answered, and I saw from the look on his face he desperately wanted me to elaborate so that we had something to talk about. "I of course love my Advanced Charms class, especially because it's the only class I don't have with Potter. Though I'm practically failing transfiguration, but what's new there?"

"I don't believe you can fail a class, you're _you_."

I smiled ruefully, "Ha thanks, but it's true. I'm rubbish at transfiguration, especially compared to people like Potter and his minions."

Jacob clicked his tongue between his teeth and gave me a small funny look. "You know Lily, I was a little surprised you asked me out. Pleasantly surprised of course, but still surprised."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

He looked suddenly uncomfortable, "You know…" he said with a wave of his hand, "I always thought you and Potter had a thing."

To that I nearly fell out of my seat. "What?" I managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, a lot of people think you guys are like, you know, a _thing_," he said. That was when my day got incredibly worse.

Because at that statement, I actually did fall out of my seat and fainted.

But right before I blacked out, the last face I saw was Potter's.

Damn that boy.

* * *

_**Hospital Wing**_

"…needs her rest, now you two boys better leave her to rest."

"No, I need to see her," came one painfully familiar voice.

"You don't need to see her Potter, she hates you."

"Oh, this coming from the guy she went on a pity date with to make _me _jealous."

"You have no proof that's true."

"Oh yeah? I've got proof. It's called common sense."

"Shut up," I muttered, just wanting all the voices to go away and stop making my headache worse. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself shielding my eyes from the lights in the hospital wing. "Just, all of you, shut up," I said, before meeting the disapproving gaze of Madam Pomfrey. "Except you of course, Madam Pomfrey, you can continue to speak as much as you like."

"Thank you, Ms. Evans, for your permission," she said with a sarcastic hint to her voice. "Now you're going to be fine, just a minor faint. You should just rest up and be out of here by later tonight."

As Madam Pomfrey walked away, both boys who had been waiting by the end of the bed swarmed me. "Lily are you alright?" Potter immediately asked.

"You," I said venomously, swiveling my head and glaring at his worried expression. I felt a small pang, but after moments of internal reasoning I pushed it away. "I don't know _why _you were there when I was on my date, and I don't know why you're here now, but I need you to leave."

"What, but Lily—"

"NOW," I said angrily. I was not in the mood to deal with bipolar Potter, or have him bother me about our past or any of that shit. I just needed him gone so I could focus.

Without another word, his face turned menacing as he stormed away out of the hospital wing. That's when I turned to Jacob. "Look, I'm really sorry about this."

He looked taken aback. "If anyone should be sorry Lily, it's me, I—"

"No Listen, let me get this out," I said, hoping that I wouldn't lose my sudden burst of courage. "Look Jacob, I really like you, more than I thought I did. I don't know what you thought I'd asked you out for, or how you feel about me, but I really do like you, and I hope that we have another chance to go out."

He smiled, almost looking relieved. "I really like you too Lily," and at that, he leaned down, and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I swooned on the inside, I really did. God I am such a girl. After he pulled away, I smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm kind of tired, do you mind…?"

"Not at all," he said, and with a kiss on the forehead, he said, "Feel better Lily," and walked out of the hospital wing.

"So…" a voice drawled from the doorway, and I groaned. Potter was leaned on the doorframe, and It was then I realized we were alone in the hospital wing, just Potter and I. "Moved on quickly have you? Went from making out with me on the Quidditch pitch to _him _in the hospital wing. Tisk tisk Lily I didn't think you had it in you."

"You're an ass," she told him. "God not just an ass, but a _bipolar _ass! One minute, you're being all nice, next you're telling me how you like me, and _now _you're implying I'm some kind of _slag_."

Suddenly his face dropped and he sat down in the chair by my bed as though he'd just realized what he'd said. "Oh god I'm so sorry, I've just been so _angry _and _hurt _that you've been ignoring me. Merlin I'm turning into such a _girl_ right now."

He shook his head and stood up running a hand through his hair. "I just…hate all the antagonism between us, and I hate knowing I caused it. I'd _finally _gotten on good terms with you, and I go and fuck it all up, _of course_." He turned so that his back was facing her, "So I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry. All I want right now is to be on friendly terms with you. So can you forgive me?" he asked, and turned to face me, his face completely vulnerable, the light from the window lighting up his hazel eyes.

It was this that caused me to say the next three words. "I forgive you."

God am I stupid or what?

* * *

_A/N - alright, there it is, my mediocre chapter. Please let me know what you think/any ideas you may have. Maybe if i get really encouraged or another super brilliant idea I'll update sooner, but I can't make any promises sorry. But again, I am _not _abandinging this story! Review! Thanks! - Mary_


End file.
